Doxic Federation of VRChat
"Long Live The Doxic Federation!" - Doxic Commander Voxdox Over View and Origins The Doxic Federation of VRChat is a Waifu Millitary lead by Voxdox and the elected Council members. The group consists of around 50 members, spread out across a few different Discord servers. The group was founded when VoxDox, AidanDboss, Vexdex, Emo Box Boi, Ragna and many others all came together to create a group in order to bring peace to VRChat, after the dissolve of the Cobra Waifu Division. Allied Groups * G.R.S. Golden Rose Society * I.C.W.U. - Iron Cross Waifu Union * G.C.F - German Combat Force * The Cool Kids Club History Cobra, and Doxic Independence In the beginning (mid 2018) many members of the Doxic Federation we're in the Cobra Waifu Division. The group was steady, but it's leadership soon became corrupt (according to former members of Cobra Waifu Division.) Around early 2019, Voxdox, AidanDboss, and many others left the group in a little bit of a chaotic mess. Soon after, many foot soldiers and officers soon left Cobra aswell to join the Doxic Federation and / or different groups in an attempt to preserve the Cobra community while avoiding the corruption, with debatable success. From Deserters To A Federation The Doxic Federation, with low morale from the dissolve of Cobra, soon found hope. Under the careful leadership and hard work from all of those who left Cobra, the new Doxic Federation (re branded from the Doxic Revolutionaries) began modernizing. New Uniforms were created, the discord server was set up, and ranks alongside regular events were introduced. Unification of the Federation After the fall of Cobra Waifu Division, many pockets of former members besides Voxdox and his supports began to form there own groups. The most notable of these groups were the Hexic Republic, Crusaders, Dablords, The Cool Kids Club and the Lewd Waifu Division. In the early times of the Doxic Federation, the Crusaders broke apart due to political instability, and Dablords, under the planning and cooperation between AidanDboss, seceded into the Doxic Federation. There was also plans and talks on unifying with the Cool Kids Club at this time, but nothing came of them. War With the Lewd Waifu Division For a while there was calm in the Federation, until the remains of Cobra Waifu Division that did not join the Allied Waifu Marine Corps, unified under a new name attacked. The Lewd Waifu Division, lead by SSR Goku Black, a former foot soldier in the C.W.D. originally wanted to ally with the Doxic Federation. After a few meetings, SSR proposed eventually uniting the Doxic Federation with the L.W.D. Voxdox opted to stay independen, and tensions escalated from there. The war that ensued was a string of guerrilla warfare attacks from both ends to each other. The war efforts were lead by Vexdex and Voxdox, who both believed this war would be a quick one. The war was relatively quick, and as predicted, and the L.W.D. capitulated quickly, leaving the Doxic Federation weakened though from the battles. Almost all of the L.W.D.'s members quickly joined the Allied Waifu Marine Corps, or went into hiding after the war's end, and the L.W.D. was no more. Post-War Reconstruction After the war, the Doxic Federation was left in a pretty rough state. However, due to high morale and the introduction of custom uniforms / avatars, this depressionary state soon went away. Quickly after the war, Voxdox quickly pushed for peace with the Hexic Republic, which would play out to be a smart move. After about 4 weeks of constant negotiating the Hexic Republic quickly joined the Doxic Federation of VRChat. Also around this time, Voxdox and the Doxic Federation came across the group known as the Golden Rose Society on a recruitment. The Golden Rose Society, Iron Cross Waifu Union, and the Unified Nations After meeting the Golden Rose Society's leaders, the Doxic Federation soon allied with them. The Doxic Federation also found out about the existence of the Iron Cross Waifu Union. Voxdox hastily pushed for an alliance with them too, which worked out in the end. An invitation was sent by the Unified Nations to propose an alliance, which the Doxic Federation accepted as well. Things were, and are, going good for the Doxic Federation. Activities / Training Subjects * Capture the Flag * Murder * Deathrun * Trench Warfare * Recruitments Trivia TBA Misc. To join the Doxic Federation, please contact Voxdox#2922 or Jexx#7279 on discord.Category:Groups Category:Waifu RP Groups